


In The Garden Of Beasts

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, Bestiality, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Dog Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, beastiality kink, oral-sex





	

Sam figured he should have been disgusted, or at least ashamed, but he wasn’t. It felt so fucking good and it was kinky and naughty, and so, to Hell with right and wrong. His brother had an amazingly talented tongue and the way Dean licked him, tongue slicking him in firm broad strokes, left little sparks bursting beneath the surface of Sam’s skin. 

With only ten minutes left of the curse, Sam was going to enjoy his brother’s tongue to the fullest one last time. They had been at it for nearly half the night already, making the most of the curse. Dean had rimmed Sam and licked over every part of him, like the dog Dean had been transformed into couldn’t get enough of the taste of his sibling. Now Sam lay naked on the bed on his back with Dean between his legs, his cock fat and flushed, balls resting heavily as he rolled them in his palm. He was close; he could feel the pleasure quickly peaking. 

Dean, still in dog form, panted as he continued to lap at Sam’s blood-swollen cock. He could smell Sam’s arousal, intoxicating and musky, and it was driving the animal side of him crazy. He pressed his nose deeper into Sam’s crotch, his tongue flicking quickly against Sam’s heavy balls. Dean’s breath came fast and hard as he snuffled and rutted against his brother’s warm skin, his eyes darting up and down Sam’s body, seemingly overwhelmed by the offer up for the taking. 

Sam gasped softly as his sibling lapped at his balls, and seconds later, his heart skipped a beat as Dean’s tongue flicked over his cock. The dog licked up and down his shaft, leaving a trail of wet, hot saliva slicking his skin. Sam closed his eyes tightly and huffed for breath as Dean’s wet tongue ran up and down his length; Dean licked in hot firm caresses that made his toes curl from the pleasure. 

The talented tongue fluttered over his cockhead, dipping slightly into the slit to lap away the drop of pre-cum. Dean kept licking him, up and down his cock, releasing little huffs of hot breath ever time his brother moaned. He licked a long stripe up Sam’s thick girth before nosing at the thatch of hair at the base, snuffling and rooting there to gather Sam’s scent. 

Sam spread his legs wider to give Dean more room, and his brother dove lower, his tongue lapping at the tight pucker. Hot breath fluttered over Sam’s hole as the dog licked him with firm, wet, hot stripes, getting his hole slicker as it twitched against the probing of the dog’s tongue. 

Sam trembled, feeling his orgasm rising. He jacked himself off as Dean rimmed him, tugging hard on his flushed cock and moaning as that talented tongue twisted and probed at his slick pucker. Dean gave him a dirty tongue fucking, the dog whining as he tried to shove his tongue in as deep as he could, getting Sam sloppy wet. Sam was close, so damn close now he could taste the pleasure on his tongue, sweet and delicious like candy.

Dean licked enthusiastically at the pucker with hot wet swipes of his long tongue, driving Sam’s pleasure higher. He lapped the pucker with quick flicks of his skillful tongue, nosing at Sam’s balls, his tongue slipping just slightly further inside the already slick hole. Dean huffed softly, rutting his nose against Sam’s warm skin, tongue licking in quick sloppy laps. 

The dog simply couldn’t get enough of his sibling’s flesh—he had to taste, needed to scent. He let out a sound like a soft woof from between Sam’s thighs as he licked even faster, trying to press his wide tongue inside of Sam, scenting that his brother was close to the edge. Moments later, Sam was coming with a yelp of Dean’s name, trembling as pleasure coursed through his body. He spilled hot and sticky all over his hand and belly as his hole clenched against the probing of Dean’s tongue. With a gasp, he melted into the mattress, sated and content, skin over-sensitized from the multiple orgasms. 

Dean, panting enthusiastically, crawled carefully up Sam’s body and lay on top of him, tail wagging happily. Sam smiled at Dean—his brother looked smug, a doggy grin on his furry muzzle. Sam didn’t say a word. Instead he closed his eyes and cuddled with Dean. He petted Dean affectionately and scratched behind his ears, his fingers tangled up in Dean’s fur. 

Together the brothers snuggled as they waited for the curse to come to an end, both content and happy as they cuddled.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25027.html?thread=6287043#t6287043)


End file.
